Shake It Up!
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: Sequel from 'Bonamana'. Lagi-lagi Sakura bungkam sama Naruto karna Naruto telat ngantri tiket Super Show 3. Dan LAGI-LAGI Naruto beride gila dengan ngedance bareng Super Junior di Super Show 3 agar Sakura tak marah lagi padanya. Mind to R&R ?


**Shake It Up !**

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : Super Junior . *nesebleed again***

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Main Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Sequel from 'Bonamana'**

Info Author : Karena baru sadar kalau bahasa mereka berbeda. Jadi disini tulisan dalam tanda petik yang di bold berarti bahasa korea okay?

**ENJOY THIS SONGFICT MINNA-SAN ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

_hey get up_

_everyone come here_

_just shake (all your thoughts)_

_just shake it up!_

"Ayolah Sakura-chan! Jangan ngambek gitu deh. Kan jadi jelek!" rayu cowok berambut kuning duren pada pacar barunya itu.

"Salah sendiri kau telat kesini! Lihat kita harus mengantri panjang untuk mendapatkan tiket Super Show 3 ini! Masih untung aku datang duluan! Jadinya kita tidak tambah tertinggal di antrian ini!" omel sang pacar berambut merah muda. Warna yang sungguh mencolok.

"Gomen ne." cowok yang diomeli tadi tertunduk lemas. "Tapi jangan sampai mogok begitu Sakura-chan. Ayo berdiri!" ajak cowok tadi.

"Biarin aja! Ini salahmu sampai lupa dengan kencan pertama kita! Lagian jarang-jarang Super Junior itu ngadain Super Show! Setaun sekali! SETAUN SEKALI NARUTO! Dan kamu pasti tau kalau aku benar-benar ingin menonton Donghae secara langsung. YA! NONTON DONGHAE SECARA LANGSUNG!" bentak Sakura yang masih terduduk di antrian pertanda dia marah pada Naruto.

"Apa perlu aku panggil semua orang untuk menonton acara mogokmu ini Sakura-chan? Apa kamu enggak malu? Lihat mereka yang ngantri di belakang kita sudah menatap horror." bukannya mendinginkan suasana Naruto malah membuat orang-orang yang mengantri di belakangnya semakin geram. Orang-orang itu menatap Naruto dengan death glare menusuk. Merasa ada hawa membunuh, Naruto pun berbalik menatap orang-orang di belakangnya.

GLEK! 'Gawat!' batin Naruto sembari menelan salivanya.

_hey get up_

_everyone come here_

_just shake (all you thoughts)_

_just shake it up!_

_shake it up_

"Baiklah aku akan teriak!" karena takut direbus matang-matang oleh orang-orang yang mengantri di belakangnya, Naruto akhirnya bersiap untuk berteriak.

"HOY SEMUA! LIHAT DISINI ADA-EMBH!" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan teriakannya, Sakura sudah bangkit dari aksi mogoknya dan membekap mulut cowok rambut duren itu.

"Ahahah ... Sudah jangan hiraukan cowok baka ini. Gomen merepotkan kalian." Sakura tertawa garing untuk membuyarkan pandangan penasaran orang-orang sekitar yang tadinya tertarik dengan teriakan Naruto. Orang-orang pun melengoskan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

bulan bulanhae

neul jomajamahae salmi jeongmal jeulgeobni

naeil ddakddaekhan mitmithan neomu neomu sosimhan

geureon niga neodo ijen jigyeobni

_is an anxious, so anxious_

_always nervous life really enjoyable ?_

_you, who's stiff and flat and too timid everyday_

_aren't you bored ?_

HUAAAHHH ... Naruto mulai menggerakkan badannya yang pegal karena harus mengantri panjang hanya untuk 2 tiket Super Show 3 di Jepang ini. Beruntunglah dia tidak harus dimarahi lagi oleh Sakura. Yah, meski Naruto tetap dikacangin sih. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus menghadapi Sakura yang ngambek dan sempat membuat antrian tersendat karena aksi mogoknya tadi.

Naruto mulai menarik perhatian Sakura lagi. Dia mencolek-colek lengan Sakura. "Hoy Sakura-chan, apa kamu tidak capek diam terus seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Yang ditanya tetap saja membungkam, tidak sedikit pun suara terdengar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Uhh ... kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu. Tolong carikan tempat yang pas ya Sakura-chan!" Naruto sebenarnya sudah menahan panggilan alamnya semenjak mengantri tadi. Namun harus ditunda sampai selesai mengantri.

"Hati-hati dengan orang asing sayang." perlahan Naruo mengacak rambut pink milik Sakura dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

hanbeon jumeok jwigo Cool hage (Yeah)

hago sipeun sori jilreobwa (Yeah)

sesangeun negeoya mandeuneun geoya saenggakeul heundeuleo (Uh oh)

Shake It Up! Shake It Up! Shake It Up!

_just once clench your fists and coolly (yeah)_

_yell out what you want to say (yeah)_

_the world is yours. it's what you make of it_

_shake up your thoughts (oh_)

_Shake It Up! Shake It! Up!_

'Toilet Pria ... Toilet Pria ...' mata Naruto terus mencari pintu bertanda laki-laki dengan amat teliti. Matanya pun berbinar ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dengan segera Naruto masuk ke sana. Tapi kenapa terlihat sepi sekali? Pintunya juga terlihat berbeda dengan pintu toilet yang biasa dilihat Naruto. 'Masa bodoh! Yang namanya kebelet mana bisa ditahan!' pikir Naruto.

**SPLASSHH!**

Selesai menunaikan panggilan alamnya, Naruto keluar dengan langkah gontai memikirkan Sakura yang ngacangin dirinya sedaritadi. 'Huh, harus kurayu apalagi ya agar Sakura enggak ngambek lagi?' pikir Naruto.

**CEKLEK! **Terdengar pintu toilet dibuka oleh seseorang. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu. Dan mata blue shapire-nya pun membelalak tak percaya. Kaget bukan kepalang!

"Do ... Dong ... Donghae? DONGHAE!" teriak Naruto histeris bagai Sakura yang menatap penuh harap ke poster Donghae yang ada di kamarnya. Ahh ... sungguh memalukan tingkah Naruto ini. Namun masa bodoh pikirnya. Yang penting bisa bertemu dengan idola pacarnya. "Dan-err . Sung-min?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu seraya menunjuk ke arah dua anggota Super Junior di depannya. Kedua orang yang ditunjuk hanya ber-sweatdropped-ria.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi khusus artis ini? Apa kamu artis lokal? Aku tidak tau kalau kami akan ditemani oleh Guest Star lokal." **tanya Donghae pada Naruto. Naruto tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan bahasa Korea, sehingga dia hanya megap-megap gak jelas.

Sungmin melihat Naruto dengan seksama. Matanya memandang tak percaya ke arah Naruto. Sungmin mengeluarkan handphone-nya. **"Hei Donghae! Dia itu orang yang ada di video yang kutunjukkan padamu tadi! LIHAT!" **Sungmin pun menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang terekam dalam HPnya, lalu menunjuk-nujuk ke arah Naruto. Naruto semakin cengok karna tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua idola pacarnya ini.

Donghae dan Sungmin memandang Naruto dengan wajah bahagia. Mereka berdua pun bertemu pandang lalu mengangguk pertanda akan mulai melakukan sesuatu. Benar saja, sekarang mereka menyeret Naruto keluar dari toilet itu. Naruto ingin memberontak tapi tak sanggup karna di depannya sudah ada anggota Super Junior yang lainnya.

bbareuge ddo gaggeumeun cheoncheonhi geobmeokjima Nice & Slow

meoljjeonghan sesangi teukbyeolhan niga juingong

_you go so fast but don't be afraid_

_to go slow sometimes nice and slow_

_you're the owner of this perfect world_

"Hei akan kalian apakan diriku ini?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah ada di depan meja rias artis.

"Ehm ... Gomen sudah membuatmu bingung err siapa namamu?" Sungmin malah bertanya balik.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja Naruto. Jadi kenapa tadi kalian membawaku kemari? Aku harus bertemu dengan pacarku di bangku penonton disana." kata Naruto.

"**Kami sebenarnya membutuhkan bantuanmu." **pinta Leeteuk yang ada di belakang Naruto. Naruto kembali cengok dan melongo karena enggak ngerti dengan bahasa mereka. "Hmm ... ketua kami bilang kami butuh bantuanmu Naruto" Sungmin mulai men-translate-kan perkataan leadernya.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Naruto kembali kebingungan. Sungmin langsung mengambil handphonenya, kembali memutar video yang ditunjukkannya tadi pada Donghae. **"Ini kamu kan?"** tunjuk Donghae ke laya HP Sungmin. HP Sungmin sekarang sudah ada dihadapan Naruto. Mata Naruto membelalak menangkap video berisi dirinya yang sedang nge-dance Bonamana di pesta Sakura.

"Gerakanmu sungguh memukau Naruto." puji Sungmin.

"Da-darimana ka-kalian mendapatkan vi-video i-ini?" Naruto sudah mulai terserang kebiasaan gagap Hinata.

"**Account orang aneh." **jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng-geleng tak percaya mengingat kenalannya di youtube itu.

"Orang yang terlalu menggebu mempromosikan dirimu di youtube Naruto. Rating video ini tinggi. Jadi aku menontonnya. Kulihat dari foto di profile orang yang meng-upload video ini, penampilannya amat nyentrik. Rambutnya nge-bob. Nama account-nya ..." perkataan Sungmin pun menggantung.

"Rock Lee!" lanjut Naruto. Sungmin pun mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. Sekarang dia sudah lemas mengetahui tingkah kawannya itu. Bagaimana tidak lemas coba? Dance Naruto yang khusus ditunjukkan hanya di dalam pesta ulang tahun Sakura, sekarang sudah ditonton orang sedunia.

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini pada dirinya. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat tanpa sempat memberi celah untuk Naruto mempercayai semua ini.

You can change the world

dolabomyeon eojireowo

michindeusi Let's dance

nohjima One chance

_you can change the world_

_if you look back you'll get dizzy_

_wildly let's dance_

_hold on one chance_

"**Hey ayo cepat beritahu dia kalau kita butuh bantuannya! Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi Super Show akan dimulai." **kata Shindong dengan agak tak sabar. **"Iya iya"** jawab Sungmin.

"Langsung saja ya Naruto. Jadi begini ... ada salah satu dancer latar kami yang kecelakaan dalam perjalanan kesini. Padahal dia adalah lead dancer untuk mengiringi kami nge-dance lagu "Shake It Up!". Melihat kemampuanmu di video tadi, kami seluruh anggota Super Junior memohon padamu untuk menggantikannya." pinta Sungmin dengan mantap. Lagi-lagi Naruto membelalak tak percaya.

Pikiran Naruto kini melayang pada Sakura yang sekarang menantinya di bangku penonton. Dia baru ingat kalau Sakura sedang ngambek karena keterlambatannya. 'Apa kuterima saja ya? Hitung-hitung surprise untuk Sakura, pasti dia akan memaafkanku.' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku mau asal dengan syarat ... Nanti kalian mau bertemu dengan pacarku. Dia fans berat kalian. Apa lagi sama Donghae. Aku bahkan sampai cemburu melihat Sakura begitu terkesima dengan Donghae." Naruto mulai mencibir. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Donghae. Sedang yang ditunjuk hanya bingung dan malah menunjuk dirinya lagi untuk memastikan siapa yang ditunjuk Naruto. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"**Apa salahku?" **kata Donghae. **"Pacarnya adalah fans berat kita. Terutama padamu Donghae. Jadi dia kadang cemburu melihat pacarnya terpukau melihat foto-foto dan videomu. Dia mau menerima tawaran kita, asal kita mau menemui pacarnya nanti setelah Super Show ini selesai. Bagaimana?" **dengan cekatan Sungmin men-translate ucapan Naruto tadi. Anggota Super Junior pun mengangguk pertanda DEAL.

Naruto tersenyum cerah mengingat sebentar lagi Sakura akan segera memaafkannya. Terlihat Donghae menghampirinya, lalu dia berkata, **"Jangan terlalu cemburu padaku Naruto. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan dance-mu saja pasti pacarmu akan bertekuk lutut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari poster-posterku ke arahmu."**

Naruto kembali cengok lagi. 'Ternyata susah juga berkomunikasi dengan mereka.' batin Naruto. Sungmin kembali menterjemahkan kata-kata temannya pada Naruto. Tanpa disadari dia mulai berterima kasih pada Sungmin yang bisa menjadi translator dengan baik.

chumchugo sipeul ddaen sanggwan malgo jeulgyeo

rideume matgyeo geondeuljima jebal hajima gwanduja

neorang an eoulryeo

ireon maldeul

Shake It Up!

_when you wanna dance_

_don't worry and just enjoy it_

_put your trust in the rhythm_

_you won't get hurt_

_don't do it- forget it- you're lame-_

_all these kinds of phrases_

_just shake it (up)_

Di bangku penonton barisan paling depan, nampak seorang gadis yang sedaritadi mendengus kesal menanti pacar berambut durennya. 'BAKA! Ke kamar mandi saja sampai lama sekali! Apa dia tersesat ya? Ahh ... masa bodoh! Yang penting sampai kesini akan kujitak kepalanya!' batin Sakura dengan amat horror. Dia akan menggerutu lagi namun terhenti karena acara Super Show 3 sudah mulai.

Terdengar lagu 'Shake It Up!' mulai mengalun di dalam gedung itu. Penonton mulai berteriak histeris ketika para anggota Super Junior keluar dari bawah panggung menggunakan panggung yang terus naik ke atas. Sakura juga ikut berteriak histeris ketika Donghae keluar untuk bernyanyi pertama. Rupanya Sakura sudah mulai melupakan kekesalannya pada sang pacar.

Tepat pada tengah lagu, para dancer latar pun keluar mengiringi Super Junior nge-dance. Sakura langsung memekik kaget karena melihat kekasihnya sedang nge-dance dengan idolanya.

hanbeon gaseum pyeogo Chic hage (Yeah)

neoreul saranghanda malhaebwa

sarangeun itjana

mandeuneun geoya

saenggakeul heundeuleo (Uh oh)

Shake it up! Shake it up! Shake it up!

_just once stick out your chest and chicly (yeah)_

_say I love you_

_you're in love aren't you_

_it's what you make of it_

_shake up your thoughts (oh)_

_Shake it up! Shake it up! Shake it up!_

Terlihat disana Naruto, Super Junior dan dancer lainnya mulai meliuk-liukkan badan mereka dengan lincah. Sakura semakin terpana ketika Donghae menarik Naruto nge-dance duet dengannya.

Naruto dan Donghae mulai dengan gerakan memukul-mukul dada bidang mereka sebelah kiri dengan tangan kanan mereka. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan lalu saling memeluk dari samping dan membentuk tanda love dengan tangan mereka. Mereka memutar badan mereka, memposisikan punggung mereka untuk saling bertemu. Mereka nge-pose sebentar dengan tangan mereka yang terlipat ke depan. Dan mereka pun berjalan kembali ke posisi awal mereka sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah penonton yang rata-rata bergender perempuan.

Penonton pun terpukau oleh aksi Naruto dan Donghae. Tak henti-hentinya penonton berteriak histeris sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tak terkecuali dengan Sakura. 'Jadi begini caramu meminta maaf Naruto?' batin Sakura. Gadis ini pun tersenyum bahagia.

haru haru banbokdoeneun saenghwal ijen Shake it up (Just shake it up)

jaggu jaggu saenggaknaneun seulpeum ijen Shake it up (Oh)

saengsang byeolgeo isseo geudaeege dalryeosseo

Oh! Oh! heundeuleo Ah just shake it up

_your everyday repetitive life_

_right now shake it up-_

_your repeated thoughts of sadness_

_right now shake it up -_

_are you separated from world?_

_it all depends on you_

_oh- oh- shake ah- just shake it up!_

**Di backstage usai Super Show 3 ...**

Naruto menghampiri gadisnya yang sudah menunggu dengan setia di bangku penonton.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Naruto kembali menampilkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Ke kamar mandi saja sampai lama begitu." Sakura manyun, berlagak marah.

"Loh? Apa Sakura tidak tau dengan yang kutampilkan tadi?"

"Tampil apa? Daritadi aku hanya melihat Super Junior nge-dance. KEREN!" puji Sakura

"Uhh ... masak Sakura-chan gak sadar kalau yang tadi nge-dance sama Donghae itu aku?"

"Ihh kamu ngaco deh Naruto-kun!" Sakura tetap berpura-pura tidak sadar dengan penampilan Naruto tadi.

"Ya sudah. Padahal tadi aku akan membawamu menemui Super Junior di belakang panggung. Tapi karena kamu tidak menyadari kehadiranku tadi waktu nge-dance. Jadi sebaiknya aku batalkan saja." kali ini Naruto yang berpura-pura marah pada Sakura.

"Ehh? Bertemu Super Junior? Hiah! Aku mau Naruto-kun! Aku mau! Aku mau! Gomen aku tadi ngerjain kamu. Aku tau kok itu tadi yang nge-dance kamu. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Bawa aku ke mereka ya ya ya?" Naruto sukses membalik keadaan. Yang semula Naruto memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan Sakura, sekarang justru Sakura yang memohon-mohon pada Naruto. Terlihat Sakura begitu senang. Wajahnya sudah menampakkan ekspresi puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hahhh ... baiklah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu setiap kamu memohon begitu Sakura. Kalau begitu ayo!" Naruto menarik Sakura ke arah backstage, tepatnya ke ruang Super Junior.

_shake it up_

_(hey get up)_

_(everyone come here)_

_(just shake)_

_(just shake it up)_

_(hey get up)_

_(everyone come here)_

_(just shake)_

_(just shake it up)_

_shake it up_

"GYAAAA! SUPER JUNIOOORRR! GYAAAA! DONGHAE OPPAAA!" Sakura langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat sang idola tepat di depan matanya. Anggota Super Junior sedikit menutup telinga mereka ketika mendengar teriakan yang bisa memekakkan telinga mereka.

"Jadi ini pacarmu Naruto?" tanya Sungmin. Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Bolehkah aku memeluk mereka Naruto-kun?" pinta Sakura. Naruto melirik pada Sungmin. **"Hei teman-teman apa kalian mau dipeluk Sakura?"** tanya Sungmin pada anggota Super Junior. Anggota Super Junior sedikit ragu karena melihat Sakura yang kelihatan hiperactive.

Donghae pun mendekati Sakura. "So you're ELF number one uh?" tanya Donghae.

Dengan senang Sakura menjawab, "Yes I am! And I'm a big fan of you Donghae oppa!"

"Do you want to hug us?" Tanya Super Junior. Sakura mendelik tak percaya. Segera saja dia memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Begitu juga dengan anggota yang lainnya. Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Naruto hanya melihat dengan senang-senang cemburu. 'Yang penting Sakura senang lah.' batin Naruto dengan agak kecut melihat sang gadis dipeluk anggota boyband beken ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nge-dance bareng? Sakura-chan cukup mahir loh memperagakan gerakan kalian." tawar Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menterjemahkan kata-kata Naruto pada anggota Super Junior dengan telaten.

"Okay! Let's dance! Just SHAKE IT UP!" ajak Super Junior. Mereka pun nge-dance bersama-sama.

"Naruto-kun! Kalau kayak gini caranya kamu ngerayu aku, enggak bakal pernah marah aku sama kamu. Arigatou." bisik Sakura di telinga kekasihnya di tengah acara nge-dance mereka.

"Haha. Siapa dulu dong! Naruto Uzumaki!" ucap Naruto narsis.

"COME ON! SHAKE YOUR BODY LADIES!" ajak Siwon pada Sakura. Donghae pun menarik tangan Sakura ke tengah-tengah Super Junior. Sakura hanya cengar cengir kesenangan diajak begitu oleh idola-idolanya. Sedang Naruto mendengus cemburu atas perlakuan Siwon dan Donghae. Yang lainnya pun tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

**- OWARI -**

*baca ulang fict di atas* huweee ... maaf kalau jelek ! terutama maaf banget buat Fusae-chan yang udah banyak ngasih ide. disini ide-idenya murni dari saya juga dari rekan sejawat saya dari ELF, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi !

disini rencananya aku bikin Sungmin jadi tukang translator sesuai dengan ide Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi . Berhubung aku kasian sama yang lain jadi aku kasih dikit" dialog pake bahasa inggris. bahasa inggris mereka kubikin enggak ancur-ancur banget lah. ^^V

ouh ! aku nosebleed ! aku mau kayak Sakura ! HUG ME OPPA ! HUG ME ! *di keroyok ELF*

**Special thanks for : ****AngeLwithoutWings'Tuki , Narutami 'michi'que , acchan lawliet , karinuuzumaki , Ayano Hatake , Ditha spenyk gak login , elven lady18 , Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi , Masahiro 'Night' Seiran , Fujita-Ryou , Rey619 , Saqee-chan , Triple Elf Kamilia , dhitta , Rinzu15.**

Mind to R&R ? ARIGATOU ! ^^


End file.
